1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultra-low carbon steel sheet and a method for its manufacture. More particularly, it relates to an ultra-low carbon steel sheet having a thickness of at least 0.30 millimeters and having a low tendency to experience forming defects such as pin hole defects or press cracks originating at inclusions even when subjected to press forming of products of complicated shape with large deformation, such as during the manufacture by press forming of products such as electric motor housings or oil filter housings, and to a method for manufacturing such an ultra-low carbon steel sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Annealed cold rolled steel sheet has typically been used as a material for the manufacture of products by press forming. The cold rolled steel sheet for this purpose has primarily been low carbon aluminum killed steel which has been annealed by batch annealing.
In recent years, in the manufacture of cold rolled steel sheet for press forming, there has been a shift towards the use of continuous annealing because of its higher productivity. Furthermore, there has been a shift towards the use of ultra-low carbon steel sheet having good formability in applications to products formed with large deformation.
However, when ultra-low carbon steel is used to manufacture products such as motor housings or oil filter housings requiring a high degree of pressing, there are cases in which forming defects such as pin hole defects and press forming cracks occur.
Can manufacture, which is similar to the manufacture of products such as motor housings or oil filter housings, typically employs cold rolled steel sheet having a thickness of less than 0.30 millimeters. Can manufacture entails an even higher level of forming than does the manufacture of motor housings or oil filter housings, and many measures have been proposed for suppressing forming defects during can manufacture.
For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei 6-172925/1994 and Hei 7-207403/1995 disclose methods for finely dispersing the amount of inclusions in a slab.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei 6-17111/1994 discloses a method for reducing the amount of inclusions in steel by decreasing the amounts of FeO and MnO in slag using a Ca-, or Mg-containing alloy or a reducing agent.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei 11-36045/1999 and Hei 11-279678/1999 also disclose controlling the composition of inclusions as a method of preventing defects.
However, the above-mentioned disclosures relate to low carbon aluminum killed steel. These steels have many aspects which make them inappropriate as cold rolled steels to be subjected to severe forming in the manufacture of products having a complicated shape such as automotive components. In this specification, severe forming for such applications will be referred to as complex deep drawing.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei 11-279721/1999 discloses a method of decreasing inclusions in a low carbon steel, but that steel is for use as tin plate or tin-free steel for can manufacture having a thickness of at most 0.26 millimeters.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2000-1746 discloses a method of preventing the formation of inclusions, but that method requires the addition of Ca and/or rare earth metals, so it has the drawback that even if oxide inclusions mainly comprising FeO or MnO are reduced, Ca-containing inclusions or rare earth metal-containing inclusions are increased.
An RH vacuum treatment apparatus is usually used for secondary refining during the manufacture of ultra-low carbon steel, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Hei 11-36045/1999 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2000-1746. Vacuum decarburization and deoxidation after the decarburization employing an RH vacuum treatment apparatus are typical secondary refining methods.